


Corellian Night

by Akaisha_Loire



Series: Knights of the Force [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Open Ending, Parental Concerns, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaisha_Loire/pseuds/Akaisha_Loire
Summary: Pregnant.No matter how many times the medic droid reiterated the same diagnosis she still couldn’t believe it. She was pregnant





	Corellian Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a semi formed idea for a full length fic, unfortunately, at the moment I feel it works better in one-shot parts. While this takes place in the same verse as my other one-shot, it can be read as a standalone.

Pregnant.

No matter how many times the medic droid reiterated the same diagnosis she still couldn’t believe it. She was pregnant. “How?”

“When a coded male of a species inserts his penis into the vaginal canal of a coded female species, and ejaculates..”

“No! I mean, I know _how_ ,” Rey cut her off, shaking her head while Finn gave an amused chuckle from his place on the wall. Poe was silent, contemplative as he stood next to him.

She thought they’d been careful. Seeing through the Force was easy enough that they could be intimate, avoiding her prime fertile periods. Not only that, most of their intimacy was through their bond, not in person; it was hard to escape reality long enough to have those moments. “How far along is she?” Poe asks, no longer her friend, but acting General of the Resistance.

“Without knowing the planet of conception, using the current rotation of this planet, I would put her at 110 standard rotations from date of conception,” the droid answered, going to the containment unit to withdraw injections for the baby’s health.

“Do you know who the father is?” Poe questions, moving forward. “Not Finn is it?”

“What?!” Finn exclaims, looking between Rey and Poe. “No! Why would you think that?!”

“110 standard rotations ago, that’s around the time you guys went to Naboo.

“Naboo,” Rey repeats, and it clicks into place almost instantly. Ben had followed her, through the connection, he didn’t do it often, but there had been lingering tension between them. She had been there, looking for Force sensitive people, hoping to offer them refuge from the First Order if they so wished. There was no hiding the galactic wide order the First Order had issued, calling for the capture of all Force sensitive people with a reward on their heads.

She had been enraged. She’d berated him till she was hoarse, calling him every manner of monster she could imagine, and he just took it, staring her down as if she were still everything to him. It was only then that he told her Hux put the execution order out, and that he, Ben, was protecting the others on a nameless planet in the Outer Rim. None of them knew who was helping them, they just knew the Force was guiding them to safety.

Ben was still conflicted, fighting between what he thought was right and what she thought was right. Their ideals didn’t mesh exactly, but he was doing what he thought was right for the Force users of the galaxy, and for once, her ideas meshed with his.

After all that, they had given into their passions occasionally, stealing kisses, caresses, ecstasy with one another through the Force.

That night on Naboo had been the first time she’d seen him face to face since the night of Snoke’s death. Neither one of them stopped the compulsion that pulled them. They gave in, repeatedly, that night, and the night after, until she had to leave Naboo.

She thought she’d been careful. With the Force connection, they never really knew if she could get pregnant or not, regardless, they still didn’t do anything if she knew she was ovulating. She knew she’d done the math right, and she shouldn’t have gotten pregnant, yet, here they were, and here she was.

“Rey, do you know who the father is?” Poe questioned, yelping in surprise when he went flying back away from her. The quandary wasn’t intended to be insulting in nature; Poe Dameron wasn’t exactly chaste. Still, it annoyed her to the core that Poe would ask her, like she was under interrogation.

Her eyes widen, looking over at him as he dusted himself off, Finn looking between them. Was she under interrogation? Did they think she was a traitor? Or did they think she was violated against her will?

“I know who the father is, and I consented to having sex with him, if thats where this is going,” she narrowed her eyes, hand raising ever so slightly; a warning for Poe to choose his next words wisely.

“He didn’t mean anything, Rey, you know him. Thinks more with the cockpit,” Finn chuckled, walking over to strategically put himself between them. “So, is that where you went at night? When you said you were going to check out the cantina in Keren?”

“It wasn’t intentional. I did go to follow a lead, we happened to bump into each other, and one thing led to another,” she told him, offering up half truths. “But I know who the father is.”

“Was he someone you knew? Like, from Jakku, or something?”

“I’ve only met him a couple times,” she confesses, looking between the men. “I’m sorry, but could you guys...I need to be alone..” she tells them, standing up from the examination table as soon as the med droid gives her the clear, leaving the med bank, and her friends behind.

She pauses for the briefest moment, considering her course before turning in the direction of the one person she thinks she can confide it.

General Leia Organa is fading with each passing day, they know she has limited time left on this plain. Not that it stops her from berating them all like overgrown children every chance she gets. And despite her weakening body, when Rey walks in, the woman is sitting up, reading, looking at ease. “Something is on your mind,” she says, without looking away from her book.

“I’m pregnant,” Rey says, pulling the wrap away in one swift motion,as the saying goes.

Leia looks over at her, weariness coat her eyes; she’s tired. “Congratulations. I remember being pregnant, it was a very overwhelming experience.”

“What was it like? Do you remember?”

“Oh yes,” she smiled, eyes closing in recall. “I was maybe 150 standard days in. I’d been sick pretty regularly, but was also putting myself on a new diet after the war. It was so innocuous that I never gave a second thought to it, since the food was so different than Alderaan. Then one day I felt it, _him_ , this little ball of light in the Force. All I felt was happiness, elation, exuberance, then dread, because I could feel the darkness pulsing around him as well. At the time Han wasn’t with me, off at some race, I believe. Either way, I felt his life, my Ben’s, and I knew I loved him the second I felt him.”

Rey looked down at her stomach, finding nothing except a rolling sense of nausea. “You knew he was a boy?”

“Almost instantly. When I got further along, closer to when he was born I could feel his love, and how the darkness would ebb away when I spoke to him. Being a mother is quite a journey, probably more of an adventure than lightsaber duels,” she teased with a wrinkle of mirth in her eyes

“Wielding a lightsaber against the First Order seems easier than this,” Rey confessed, looking down at her stomach, not even sure she could do this; children of her own had never really been in her life’s plan.

“It is,” Leia told her. “Being a mother, even being a father, is such a grand undertaking. Whether I lost my son to the darkside or not, I still love him unconditionally, as did Han. Han would have given his life several times over if it meant Ben was safe.

I don't regret much as a politician, or a General, my only regrets in life are that I wasn’t there every moment of my son’s life. I had it in my head that what I was doing was to protect him, to allow him growth in a world at peace. I should have never sent him away, I should have focused more on his needs then on the needs of the Republic. If I had..”

“You can’t blame yourself,” Rey told her, taking her hand, squeezing it. “He’s an adult, he made his own choices.”

“My fault or not, he’s my son, I should have been there to fight the demons away, and now he is lost to me,” she whispered, tears shimmering in her eyes.

Rey observed her in silence before taking Leia’s hand placing it on her stomach. Rey couldn’t feel her child yet, but even if she could, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to tell the baby’s signature from her own, or even Ben’s. Leia read her, moving her hand over Rey’s stomach till she found the hard lump that would eventually become a human baby.

Her lips turned up into a grin before she frowned, looking to Rey’s eyes, then back to her stomach then back up. The tears she’d fought fell slowly down her cheeks. “It can’t be…”

“It is.”

“Ben…” she whispered the name like a prayer, looking into Rey’s eyes, searching her soul for the truth.

“Kylo Ren isn’t dead, but neither is Ben Solo, it’s...difficult to explain,” Rey told her, clenching her hand around Leia’s. “But I know for a fact that Ben Solo is the father of my child.”

“That settles it,” Leia says with finality, leaning away, picking up her book. “I’ve decided I won’t die until I see my grandchild born.”

Rey couldn’t help but laugh as she hugged the older woman, squeezing her with all the affection in her heart. This woman was like a mother too her, one she’d never had, and she couldn’t regret giving this strong woman a little piece of herself.

“Take caution,” Leia whispered. “If they find out whose child you’re carrying, they may paint you a traitor.”

“I know. I know.”

*

Rey flushed the ‘fresher, groaning as she wiped her mouth, cleaning it out with water, spitting into the sink. Rose leaned against the door, shooting her a sympathetic look as she coughed around the burning bile. “Never have children,” Rey told her, smacking her lips as if it would get rid of the permanent taste of her own vomit.

“Not very fun?”

“Not even a little bit. I wasn’t having early sickness before, now, it’s every day. I swear, he wants to make my life difficult,” she told Rose, walking out of the ‘fresher, over to her bed.

“He?” Rose asked, looking up from her holopad.

“It’s a boy, a very rowdy little boy,” Rey told her, putting her hands over her ever growing stomach. “Think he’ll be very spirited.”

“Wow, you can tell that through the Force?”

Rey nodded, focusing in on the signature of her son. Like Leia had said, she could feel him, breathing, living, happy inside her; just under 150 standard days into the pregnancy. There was a cocoon of light around him, with a sliver of darkness that coated it. That darkness, Rey thought, was only natural. She, too, had darkness in her, and she knew many of the younglings they’d saved over the last few standard days also had a predisposition to the darkside. She didn’t fear that darkness, she embraced it. The worst mistake Luke had ever made was to assume Ben’s choice had been made, and she wouldn’t be making the same.

“Speaking of the Force, another transport has just landed, two adults, three younglings. We’re also getting regular distress signals from Coruscant, reports say there’s been First Order operatives hanging around the more seedy parts of Galactic City.”

“I’ll go with Finn and Amaran, we’ll blend in best.”

Rose looked at her, eyes wide as the Falcon. “Should you go? In your condition?”

“My baby doesn’t stop me from wielding the Force. Besides, it’s a covert operation, no battalion needed. If stormtroopers get to close I’ll just influence them, it’s fine.”

“Okay, but still, what _if_ something happens to the baby? Shouldn’t you be more cautious?”

“Rose,” she sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. “The galaxy doesn’t stop moving just because I’m pregnant, nor does the Force stop churning. There are people out there scared, alone, and they need help. I was scared too, when I first realized I had the Force, it can be frightening, especially if you’re being hunted and you don’t know why. So, I have to help these people.”

“Yes, I know, but..”

“Discussion done,” Rey told, smiling. “I feel hungry, I wonder if we have any good snacks.”

*

“This place, hands down, the most amazing place I’ve ever been,” Finn awed, looking up at the speeders overhead, eyes wide in wonder. “Even more amazing then Canto Bight, and that place was…” he whistled, Amaran jostling him as they went along, looking over the displays in the windows. Amaran was still new to the Resistance, younger, eager to prove himself, which meant Poe took an immediate shine to him. So far, he was proving trust worthy in Rey’s eyes, right now, he was proving himself as an enabler as he pulled Finn towards a window that promised holo featuring debauchery in all its forms.

“Boys, you know we’re here on a mission, don’t you?”

“I know! I know!” Finn beamed, running back to her--she caught his eyes wandering back towards the window display--wrapping his arms around her shoulder, placing his hand on her stomach; she hated when people just touched her stomach. “But look at this place, Rey! Imagine bringing your little guy back here in a few cycles!”

“For one, don’t touch,” she chastised, removing his hand. “For two, we’re focused on people that need our help, not my youngling, who isn’t even born yet, or your lechery, that I’m sure Rose would love to hear about.”

She kept walking, reading the blips on the holopad, being most proficient in language. Luckily, most of the directions, signs, and the like were in galactic basic, but the occasional sign popped up in Bocce, and even once in Teedospeak. “I swear, if we’d never had scavengers from Tatooine on Jakku, I’d be lost.”

“Rey,” Finn groaned, his voice choked as if he were struggling to find his breath. She spun on her heel, seeing him frozen in place, hand on his blaster. Amaran was beside him, unconscious on the ground, residents of Galactic City stepping around him as if they didn’t see him, going about their own lives.

She knew the source, even before he stepped out of the shadows, dressed in clothing commonly worn by the Corellian middle class. “Ren…”

His eyes were dark, hooded with anger as he held Finn under his power, circling the man before his eyes rested on her. He looked her over, top to bottom, eyes pausing on her stomach where they stayed, burning through her like fire. “This is why you’ve closed yourself off from me.”

“Let Finn go…”

“R-Run…” Finn told her, trying to fight the compulsion he was under, eyes pleading.

“Come with me and I will,” he bargained, holding his hand out to her.

“....Ben..”

“I just want to talk,” he added. “Circumstances have changed, it seems.”

“If I do, you’ll let them go, alive. No goons following them.”

He gave one nod. “You have my word.”

Her eyes went to Finn’s before her hand reached out for Ben’s, taking the ungloved palm into her own, the rush of his emotions reaching her heart; he wasn’t lying to her.

His eyes took in her own, hand going to her stomach, the child inside her lighting up at the feel of his father’s energy. Distracted, the hold on Finn fell, who immediately resumed his assault with the blaster. She reacted on instinct, holding her hand out to catch the shot from his blaster mid-air. “Finn, go, I’ll be okay.”

“No, not again!” he hacked, coughing as his body became his own; murder promised with his gaze. “It’s not just you I need to protect.”

“I know. Please…” she pleaded, ushering Ben away into the crowd before Finn could come after them, allowing them to disappear in the rush of patrons going about their lives. The blaster shot hit a light pole, and the startled screams of residents followed.

*  
“That night on Naboo…” is the first thing he says when they’re holed up from prying eyes in a little one room home, high above the ground. She sits on the bed as he stands over her, reading her in the way she’s reading him.

“You’ve been marked a traitor,” she says, honing on his most recent surge of ire, still buzzing through his veins.

“Hux found out about Snoke, publicly declared me rebel scum. I had no choice but to fight my way out. I’ve been here for 35 standard days now, before that I was on Hanna.”

“Your mother…”

He grimaced, sitting next to her. “I know. I can feel her weakening. I honestly thought she would have faded by now.”

She reached for his hand, threading her fingers with his, shedding the tears she feels in him. He may not say it, but she knows deep down he feels love for his mother, like he felt for Han. Despite the mistakes they’d made, there was still something in him that wouldn’t let go. “She’s determined to live to meet her grandson.”

“Of course,” he sighs in resignation as if to say Leia cared more for their unborn son then her living darkside kin. Reaching over he placed his hand over the bump of her stomach, their son’s life force flairs again, a burning beacon that warms her from the inside out, “He’s so pure.”

“Leia said it was like that with you, too. She could feel your light constantly inside her. I feel his light. His darkness too.”

She felt the instant Ben recoiled, looking at her stomach in wary concern. “Darkness like mine.”

“No, much less. More like my darkness, the darkness in any one person.”

Ben stood, and Rey reacted, reaching out to snatch him back. “You won’t make him sith just by being his father.”

“What if I do? What if that’s the entire legacy of the Skywalker bloodline? To do nothing more than keep the balance kettering between dark and light? The idea of true balance is more legend than youngling tales of Jedi Knights.”

“Ben,” she said with conviction, standing to grab his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. She yanked against his protests until her forehead pressed against his, their breaths lingering between them.

“You were right to close yourself off from me. I shouldn’t be in his life.”

She scoffed, cuffing him over the head. “I wonder if your father said the same thing.”

“Don’t….”

“His son, shrouded in darkness, strong in the Force, his life might be easier without him, right? Do you think it’s fair to do the same to your son? To walk out and abandon him before he’s even born?”

“Rey….” he breathed, fingers toying with the ends of her hair, pushing them behind her ear. “Cursed was the day I met you.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Rey replied, pushing forward to steal his lips, allowing them to forget their fears in the height of passion.

*

“What’s going on?” Rey asked, sitting up in Ben’s bed, keeping the sheet to her chest to not expose herself to the open window. He stood to the side, looking out as a speeder zoomed by, lights flashing atop of it.

“Seems FN-2187 sent for reinforcements,” he told her, eyes not leaving the busy skies outside. “The streets are flooded with Resistance members, looking for you, I surmise.”

“Probably,” she climbed from the bed, keeping the sheet wrapped around her naked body, moving across the small space to stand behind him, peering over his shoulder to see the chaos. “I should get back,” she told him, kissing his bare shoulder. Ben turned, wrapping her in his embrace, pulling her half covered body against his own; safe, she thought.

“I’d prefer to put you back into bed with me.”

“As appealing as that is, I’m sure I have questions to answer. Finn will want answers..”

His arms tightened around her, hands going to cover the swell of her stomach, full of possessive envy. “When he touched you...put his hand over our child...I get furious thinking about it.”

“Then don’t think about it,” she advised, tilting her head back to bite his lip. “But I do have to go back…” she reminded, startling at the sound of a shrill beeping piercing their serenity.

“What is that?” he gritted as she kicked around their clothes. “Did you have a tracker on?”

“I did, but I was blocking it with the Force. It shouldn’t be working,” she defended, looking for the wristlet among her things. If it was sounding off her location, they had no time left. She grabbed his shirt, tossing it to him, thanking the maker that he had the forethought to put his pants back on when he got up. “You need to go…”

“And leave you here? To deal with them? Alone?”

“I can! Kriff, things will be so much worse if you’re here, Ben!”

He seemed to reluctantly obey, resituating his clothing enough to be presentable. Everything back in order, he grabbed her arm, firm enough to move her, but not so tight it hurt. “If they harm you, or our child, I’ll kill them. I’ll raze the whole Resistance till it’s nothing but ash.”

“Go,” she commanded, offering no response. As loathe as she was to admit it, the darkness inside her brewed, bubbling with the companionable idea that she wouldn’t stop him. If anyone hurt their son, she felt like she’d take her lightsaber to them herself, as she had done against Luke.

He moves through the window, slipping into the night with ease just as the door flutters open with a whoosh of air to reveal Finn, Rose, and Poe standing on the other side, blasters raised while she stands there with nothing more than a sheet covering her naked body. “...Finn.”

“...Rey..?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys all enjoyed. I have more ideas brewing in this series, but as you can see, they will be out of order. So I hope you'll bear with me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
